1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to math game structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved math facts game apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the projection of discs within a swimming pool to permit retrieval of certain of the discs as solutions to posed math problems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mathematical type game apparatus is available in the prior art and indicated by such apparatus as presented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,588 wherein a plurality of dice members having numerals thereon are employed in a mathematical game organization.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,033,754; 4,334,869; and 3,708,169 are further examples of mathematical type game structure, wherein U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,888 to Greene sets forth a game for use in swimming pools having target structure mounted overlying the swimming pool.
The instant invention addresses deficiencies of the prior art by employing game structure for use and retrieval relative to a swimming pool bottom surface as solutions relative to posed math problems and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.